The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a method of producing the same.
A COF mounting technology that mounts a semiconductor chip on a flexible substrate has been known (see Japanese Patent No. 3284916). When using the COF mounting technology, a small surface of a bump of the semiconductor chip must be electrically connected to a small surface of a lead of the flexible substrate. This makes it difficult to ensure reliability. JP-A-2007-42867 discloses forming a terminal on a resin protrusion.